Pyro Flail Barbara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11017 |no = 1520 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A woman who cultivated political acumen as well as strength of arms in her roles as leader of the Nuikar Tribal Alliance, and as a key figure in the founding of the Elgaia Federation. Accordingly, she gradually came to fight less on the front lines, but most scholars hold that she remained a warrior at heart. Had she fought only as a single warrior for her whole life, she likely still would have attained a different sort of fame throughout Elgaia. |summon = I can feel it when I'm fighting... That I'm alive, I mean. I guess that's just how I am. |fusion = You want me to fight more, don't you? Hehe, just leave them all to me! I haven't had nearly enough fighting yet! |evolution = If I fight with everything I have then I'm content! I'll leave the complicated stuff to others. |hp_base = 6447 |atk_base = 2935 |def_base = 2155 |rec_base = 2254 |hp_lord = 8367 |atk_lord = 3635 |def_lord = 2694 |rec_lord = 2804 |hp_anima = 9484 |rec_anima = 2506 |atk_breaker = 3933 |def_breaker = 2396 |def_guardian = 2992 |rec_guardian = 2655 |def_oracle = 2545 |rec_oracle = 3251 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Wild Pride |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage, probable Spark critical & greatly boosts BB gauge when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 5% chance Sparks deals 50% extra damage & fills 8 BC after 30,000 damage |bb = Floga Faqr |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Teo Nuikar |sbbdescription = Powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 100% Spark, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Force Valentia |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous Atk reduction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 350% Atk, 80% Atk reduction & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Spiritual Warrior |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk each turn for up to 10 turns & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 10% boost per turn, 100% total |evofrom = 11016 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill2_2_sp = 15 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost from 120% to 140% |dreamskill3_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |dreamskill3_3_note = +40% boost. 140% boost total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 15 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB |dreamskill3_4_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |dreamskill3_5_sp = 45 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |dreamskill3_6_sp = 45 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_6_note = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Barbara2 }}